The invention relates, for example, to the respiratory protection masks used by civil airplane pilots to combat hypoxia in particular. The protection masks for civil airplane pilots are part of the airplane and are used by several pilots in turn, particularly for tests or preventive uses of the masks. It will be understood that this causes a degree of physiological discomfort for the pilots and that it is not without risk concerning certain infections.
One object of the invention is to overcome at least some of the abovementioned drawbacks.